The 455th Bear Calvary's last Stand
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The Great ending of WWII In an alternate universe.


The Darkness falls upon this great land of mother Russia once more and Nikolai's confidence seems to match his surroundings. The snow falls through the dark all over, and inside the ,the now destroyed, once great capital structure of Moscow. The hot coffee slushes down his throat as he finishes his tin. His measly company, the 455th Bear Calvary division, sit in waiting of the imminent destruction of the Russian empire. The few crates of ammunition they had wouldn't last very long. Rations completely shrank to nothing. Also as far as any one knew the entire motherland had been ravaged by the 3rd Reich. Pieces of the undead and skeleton army which Hitler had risen from hell lay around the final foothold the have. The last Russian squad lay all but beaten still standing to the great beast known as the Nazi regime. 1945 had been the worst year in the world. Hitlers supernatural powers had been granted on his acquiring of the Ark of The Covenant. He raised these armies to decimate and mane his enemies, which is exactly what he had done. However the very young Bear Calvary had done alot of good on the eastern front it just wasnt the secret weapon Mother Russia had believed it was. The Three bears left alive in the division lay in the remains with the rest of the squad attempting to rest as Nikolai watch the now unresting blizzard of the Dark that unravel in front of his war scorned eyes. The moon tip toes out to shine in on this snowy wasteland when Nikolai catches the sight of his imminent live action nightmares. A skeleton division come marching towards his position tank following behind billowing some sort of orang smoke, barely seen but from the moonlight. Nikolai sounds the alarm.  
"Comrades, to stations this is it." He yells before grabbing the nearby the 1940 Russian SVT rifle.  
He begins firing shots into the group marching towards them. Un fourtanatley to kill a skeleton infantry man is almost impossible, however for there one flaw, The head. Inside the cranium of these monstrosity is a power source , a soul some would say of sorts filled with the blackest of hate, once the head is removed, or damaged the skeleton dies forever. Any other sort of damage inflicted on these hellish warriors is useless.  
The Great Hammer and Scickle fly behind Nikolai as he fires at the division now accompanied by his comrades. The skeleton infantry shall not march unforgivingly. They too begin there over zealous siege on the echo of a great society. Nikolai fires undaunted as men around him one by one fall to the beast. Blood spattering on his left cheek still focusing on his enemy. Then from each side of him swiftly pass the last of the great Bear Calvary rush towards the division. The bullet plating on the Bears upper half protect them from the hot iron of the hellish division. However two of the three riders arent so lucky and do not make it far. However the bears undisturbed from there blood lust begin there assault. Pieces of skeletons go flying through the air, heads,arms , and legs. It rains body parts n the battle field. The bears begin to make dent into the squad when the Tank that was following behind fires its first shell into the heart of the chaos. Killing all three bears and even a few of its own.  
7 lay back in position watching the last of there calvary go down. Nikolai makes the conscious decision to fall back into the structure. As they do the Tank fires another shell collapsing the structure in on itself however not completely. It allows the seven warriors to retreat into the heart of there once great capitol building. As the dust and blocks fall into the center of what was once the lobby they stand looking for any sort of exit however it seems there is none. Nikolai looks at his men, standing,beaten,battered,even scared.  
"Comrades this is our demise, we will not leave this building..." Speaks speaks the captain.  
"However we are not dead yet...we signed to fight for our very last breath. Now that contract is to be filled to the great nazi rats, here to exterminate us..." As he says that they can here digging and speaking from some human SS troops along with the skeletal division. The sound of the tank outside the crumbled walls is unsettling however Nikolai continues.  
"That are ammo is lost now due to this cave in. However we have fists, knives,these pistols here." He holds up a pistol from his holster.  
"!THIS HAMMER AND SCIKLE THAT SO STRONGLY IS OUR SYMBOL, OUR LIVELIHOOD!" Nikolai puts his pistol back and grabs, out of two other holsters on his back, his hammer and scickle.  
"We may not win, but we shall make them remember, MOTHER RUSSIA!" As Nikolai shouts this to his comrades standing in front of him, they also join in an inspiring hoot. Then at that very second falls a few rock to the left of them and hell fire moves in like swarming rats. Nikolai sprints toward his enemies hammer and Scickle in hand. He vaults off an overturned desk slicing and and bashing away at anything that moves. Human SS and skeleton alike are knocked and sliced away as Nikolai cuts his way into his death. Different times hes shot. Different times hes stabbed until finally he falls, along with the rest of his comrades. Miles away a child watches this from a snowy hill bundled in his wool. He watches the entire structure fall in on itself killing everything inside. He watches the fires of battle go out. He watches the snow pile and the wind blow echoes of victory in loss. He watches...us.


End file.
